Description: (provided by the applicant) The goal of the Engineering and Basic Science Core is to promote gerontologic and geriatric research by bringing together clinicians, clinical researchers, basic scientists and engineers and by offering cutting-edge technology to the faculty and trainees of the Division on Aging. This core will foster the development of new discoveries and improvements in diagnosis and therapy that will enhance the independence of older persons. Specifically, this core is designed to make engineering and cell and molecular biology research opportunities generally accessible to members of the Division on Aging by providing the following services: 1) A Gait Assessment Service loans equipment for the assessment of gait in patient-oriented settings outside of the gait laboratory. 2) A Nonlinear Analysis Service provides expert assistance in the application of analysis methods derived from statistical physics and "chaos" theory to the study of (patho-physiologic time series and spatial measurements. 3) A Biological Data Acquisition Service loans transducers, amplifiers, and recorders for the monitoring of physiological signals (e.g., ECG, blood pressure) during experiments of the study of aging and age-related disease. 4) A Biological Signal Processing Service digitizes, displays, and analyzes biological signals. 5) An Image Acquisition Service provides access to a research grade fluorescence video microscope and tandem scanning confocal microscopes. 6) An Image Processing and Interpretation Service performs digital image processing of images. 7) A Transgenic Animal Design Service provides technical assistance regarding preparation of the appropriate DNA construct and/or creation of specific gene mutations. 8) A Genome Scanning Service assists the investigator with the identification of those genomic sequences and DNA marker panels that may be associated with the prevalent diseases of late life, such as heart disease, cancer, and neurodegenerative diseases. 9) A Gene Expression Profile Service provides access to high throughput technology for the performance of gene expression profile characterization of aging and various age-associated disease states. 10) An "Aging In Place" Home of the Future Design Service assists in the development of a living-space that is especially designed to maximize the independence of older persons and extend their ability to live successfully in the community.